


SLEEPOVER's In My Bed

by frecklesnstars



Series: Rhys/Ryder Adventures [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Mass Effect: Andromeda, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Relationship, They're all having a netflix and chill day, based off the hayley kiyoko song; SLEEPOVER, doesnt realize it could be a 3 way LOLOL, no smut sorry kids.., ryder is jealous and sad of vaughn and rhys, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesnstars/pseuds/frecklesnstars
Summary: Ryder's sulking after a Netflix and Chill.Well, at least on Rhys and Vaughn's side.





	1. Chapter 1

_At least I got you in my head._

Ryder thought, staring at Vaughn and Rhys snuggling together, while she awkwardly sat on the other side of the couch. She looked away and kept trying to watch the movie, but her mind kept flashing of her and Rhys holding hands or kissing or snuggling. Them in the same position Vaughn and him were in, Rhys' hair all ruffled and gel he uses clearly gone, and his hands traveling up her own back and getting risky while her hands ruffle his hair, kissing all over his tattoos. 

_Even when you're next to me, it's not the way I’m picturing._

This wasn't how she pictured them watching Netflix together, and she had tried to hide the flinch when he said, "Could I invite my boyfriend over?" Of course, she had agreed. It was his dorm also, anyways. She sighed, trying not to stare at them but she couldn't. She felt the irritation building up, she didn't just want him for sex. No, she wanted him for more than that. Something serious, something she hasn't had.

_I’m just feeling low, feeling low._

"I'm going to go take a bath," Ryder stated, yet neither of them even looked up from their makeout session, just a simple nod. She rolled her eyes and headed into the bathroom, filling the tub up with warm water and throwing in a few bath bombs to change the color. Getting new clothes and out of her casual clothes, she chose carefully. She chose a tight, but basic ripped shirt and some shorts. Getting into the water, she sat back and just closed her eyes, letting out a few choked sobs.

_You wanna be friends forever, I can think of something better._

Part of her told herself that she was dumb for thinking they could be something, he has a fucking boyfriend. But the other part was hopeful, and she hated it. Wrapping her arms around herself, she tried not to cry more but she couldn't stop herself. She let out more sobs and cried, her dark skin getting bruised from how hard she was holding herself. Her long nails digging into her arms, and her eye tattoo being scrunched up from the forceful closing up her eyes. 'Stupid,' she chided herself. 

_But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah  
at least I got you in my head, in my head._

She ran her fingers over the edge of the bathtub, her fingers pruned from her staying in too long. She dipped her brown hair into the water, looking up at the ceiling. Thinking back on all the stupid moments they had together, like the time when they had gone to the carnival together and he had won her a giant sized unicorn. It was still in her room. Also when someone called them a couple while they were passing by, and she knew she saw him blush at that. They laughed afterward, but she wished that they actually were a couple. Oh, how she wanted to kiss his dumb, cute, loveable face.

 _Come on lets sleep in my bed,_  
_can I just be in my head with you?_

At least she could imagine them together. Running a hand through her wet hair, she pulled the drain plug and got out, wrapping a towel around herself. She looked at the blue dye she had bought a while ago but had chickened out of doing.  Looking up a tutorial, she followed the steps. Brushing her hair out, she couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Putting the gloves on her hand, she braced herself. Mixing the dye, and then applying it, she was scared of how it would look but was also excited. Once the process was over, she stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror, smiling. 

_And it breaks my heart, yeah it breaks my heart  
I do this every single time, every time…_

'I hope Rhys notices.' She thinks to herself, feeling like a giddy school girl. Putting her newly colored blue hair into a bun, she smiled once more to herself. Then, deciding not to wear a bra tonight, she slid on her shirt and underwear, following with her shorts. She put her hand on the doorknob, hesitating until she finally opened the door and walked over to the couch. Rhys had his shirt off, and so did Vaughn. She felt awkward, so she thought maybe she should just go to bed-

That is, until Rhys notices her, a surprised look on his face, following with a blush that she had caught him. Of course, she was third-wheeling after all. She wanted to hit herself for that, she IS the third wheel, so she shouldn't have expected them to pay attention to her. "What do you think?" Ryder said, breaking the silence and doing a little twirl. "It-It looks nice. I mean- Not just nice but-"

"I know what you mean," Ryder said, letting out a bit of a forced laugh. "Anyways, I'll leave you lovebirds alone," giving him a playful glance before leaving the room.

_At least I got you in my head, in my head._

Sliding into her bed, she checked her text messages. One from Scott, an hour ago.

**Hey, sis. Wanna hang out tonight? Haven't seen you since your last exam, which was a month ago.**

Sighing, she lazily replied.

**shit, sorry. didn't see this until now. got caught up w/ the boys, another time. u plan and ur paying. love u.**

Hitting send, she tossed her phone onto her dresser and stared at Rhys' bed, messy and unmade before crying silently into her pillow, until she cried herself to sleep.

_At least I got you in my head, in my head._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this in school! I'll edit later. :)

Ryder snorted at her twin, clearly intrigued by her love life.

"You like both of them?"

"Yeah, kinda just...Figured it out a few days ago after the whole Netflix thing."

"When are you gonna tell them?"

Ryder spat out her coffee, choking a bit. With a shocked look, she went to go grab napkins and came back to answer his question. "Presumably, uh, I don't know. Never?!" Saying, as she sat back down and cleaned up her mess. Tossing the napkin in the nearby trashcan with a perfect shot, she turned back to him. Scott whined, holding his tea. He had always been more of a tea person than a coffee person, unlike Ryder. She despised tea and loved coffee. 

Taking a sip, he opened his mouth, but Ryder shushed him. "Can we at least enjoy this without talking about my life? What about yours? Any special people in your life?" 

"Not yet."

"Yet."

"Yeah, hoping to soon find myself a pretty person, equally inside and out, and settle down." Scott said, taking a sip of his tea. 

"Will there be kids?"

"Maybe, if she wants some. Personally, I want about two or three, not one because you don't want the single child to get lonely."

"You were a pain, I'd be happy if I was the single child." Ryder snorted, whisking her spoon in her coffee.

 "I know you love me. Anyways, there's a party this weekend and you're coming." Scott said, finishing the rest of his tea.

"That sounds more like a demand-"

"Oh, it is. You spent a Netflix and chill day to tell me you didn't get laid, and could've and should've been spending time with your twin."

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Nope."

Groaning, Ryder finished her coffee.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

* * *

 

Ryder had went shopping a day afterwards, hoping not to splurge too much on a new dress. But the new ones that came in were so gorgeous.

Looking at the dresses, she continued. She couldn't chose, they were all so gorgeous. Sighing, she chose her two top favorites. 

_Now to find some shoes to go with these..._

Scanning around, she was trying to stay away from high heels. She's a hazard in them. Yet she found herself wanting two beautiful pairs of shoes. Walking into the changing room, she took a picture of her in both outfits and sent them to her twin.

**First one, second one looks like you're going somewhere fancy. You're just going to a party. Shoes also apply.**

**Kay, thanks. Still hate u tho.**

Taking the first outfit, she went to the cashier. A pair of earrings caught her eye, and she decided to go over budget just a tiny bit with the earrings.

The cashier quickly ringed up all three items and put on a fake smile, "Have a wonderful day!"

"You too!" Ryder replied, speeding out of the store satisfied.

* * *

 

Returning home, Ryder put the stuff in her and Ryder's shared closet, and then went to order some pizza. She had thought about making them some dinner, but decided against it, lazily flopping on the couch and pressing the T.V remote. Sighing in content happiness, everything was fine.

Everything was going to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler Chapter.
> 
> What's that about a party?

The party inched closer and closer and Ryder grew more nervous. She sighed, phoning Scott, "Hey, question is Rhys and and Vaughn gonna be there?" She said, chopping up the carrots. "Yep," Scott replied and she nipped her finger, "Ow! You did that on purpose didn't you?" 

She sucked the blood from her finger before continuing, slicing the chicken and putting it into the pot along with the carrots, "You're gonna ask them out, or at least one of them," he said and she groaned, "They're a couple! A long term couple! It'd be weird for just me to butt in, plus I don't think they'd like me like that. What if they're gay?!" She said, quite too loudly before remembering that they're in the other room.

"You said that Rhys blushed at you before, correct?" 

"Correct."

"Then he's not gay."

"You don't know that!" She said, letting all the continents boil, "You can't guess it," She continued, leaning against the wall.

"I just did," he said and she sighed, before she realized that the soup was done, "Gotta go, bye, love you."

"Love you too," he said before she ended the phone call.

She prepared three bowls and set them on the table, setting theirs next to each other and her's across the table before yelling that dinner was ready.

They chatted and she just dozed off, picking at her own food and checking her texts.

 

**Scotty Wotty - Excited for that party? :)**

**Ryder's Not My Name - Oh shut up.**

**Scotty Wotty - Oh, if you don't ask them out I'll make sure they ask you out. :))))**

**Ryder's Not My Name - YOU WOULDN'T.**

**Scotty Wotty - I WOULD. SO GET PREPARING SISTER. I AM PUSHING THIS SHIP. I AM THE CAPTAIN.**

**Ryder's Not My Name - I HATE YOU SO MUCH HONESTLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Scotty Wotty - You won't be saying that when**

 

Before she could finish reading that she slammed her phone down, earning a look from the two boys. "Uhh, sorry," she said as her phone vibrated repeatedly. 

"Don't you wanna check that?" Vaughn asked, eyeing the phone.

"Uhh, nope!"


End file.
